The Pranked Prankster
by GodsOfEgypt09
Summary: Based halfway on my true story. Hermione has a pen pal from India. Hermione decides to show an email from Anna to her Muggle Studies class. This is when the questions come crashing down like waves from Fred. Tired of being a boring bookworm, Hermione comes to the cunclusion that this year she isn't going to be one, she is going to have fun. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Hello, mates. This is my first Fredmione. It is based halfway on my real life and a prank I played on my school jock. I will be played by Hermione, and the jock from my school will me played by Fred. The pen pal in here is known as Anka7995, and Luna is played by narcissamalfoyjwilliams11. I never fell in love with the jock, but the prank gave me a great idea for a Fredmione. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer- I, like everyone else of Fanfiction, own nothing. All rights to J.K.R.**

Chapter 1- The Beginning

I sat on my bed buried six feet deep in a pile of blankets and quilts, just the way I liked it. My lights were off and my laptop was balancing dangerously on my knees. With the speed of lightning my fingers danced across the keyboard, forming yet another e-mail to my pen pal Anna.

I had been ecstatic when along with the list of textbooks for Hogwarts was a note announcing that muggle devices would be allowed into the school this year. Headmistress McGonagall believed it would make us more attuned to what was happening outside of Hogwarts and around the world in both the muggle and wizard worlds. As soon as I got the letter info I had e-mailed Anna, telling her that we would be able to chat, even though I had believed otherwise before that day. Without another thought I packed my iPod, laptop, and brand new Kindle Fire. I was ready to have at least a little bit of a social life at school instead of being a total loner, like normal, with the exception of Harry, Ron, and the occasional Ginny. I didn't mind the solitude much though. It gave me more time to study and think about things.

We had been emailing each other back and forth everyday for the last month. I loved it. It was great to get to know someone else. Especially when they lived so far away like she did. She lived in India. Which was fine with me regardless of the annoyance caused by the elven and a half hours time difference between us. I was fascinated with the country of India. They had such a different culture than me, the British witch and notorious bookworm.

Tonight my curiosity got the best of me. I just had to know more about her culture. I absolutely loved learning new things. The different cultures around the world trilled me. There was so much to learn about them. I would spend hours in Hogwarts' library reading book upon book about cultural diversity. I enjoyed the knowledge even though it caused my wizard friends to find me quite amusing, weird, and slightly boring. I didn't care. Knowledge was a weapon that not everyone could have. I just so happened to acquire it. And build on it I did. I gained new knowledge whenever I could. Now was just another great chance to.

I quickly sent an email to Anna asking her to tell me about her culture. I closed my laptop, knowing she wouldn't answer for another four or five hours because of the time change. After much time chatting with her I discovered a quick way to roughly guess what time it was there. All I need to do was subtract an hour from whatever time it was here. Then change it to a.m. if it was p.m. here or vise-versa. With that information I didn't spend all my time awake anymore, but instead set an alarm for midnight every night.

I set the alarm on my muggle phone and laid back down. Pushing my earplugs in and pulling the covers around me more tightly. With the warmth of the thick blankets and soft sound of the music playing lightly in the background I fell asleep instantly.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I sat up with a jolt. The alarm managed to scare me every time, even after using it for this long. I rubbed my eyes and quietly picked the laptop of of my desk that was clutter with thick volumes about various magical subjects. I lifted the screen, momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness, and typed in the password. After a few seconds of loading my regular backdrop of a tropical rainforest met my eyes. I clicked on the internet icon, which was loading much faster now. I went straight to my favorites and clicked on my email.

I scrolled down and was excited to see that Anna had in fact replied. I click the _read_button and sat back, reading the long email that told me about her Indian culture. I soaked in every bit of information, eating it up and feeding it to my eager braincells.

Harry and Ron had never understood my strange desire to learn. They only thought about Quidditch and chess. _Ugh! _I honestly didn't see the appeal that Quidditch held for everyone. Personal, I found it to be a waste of time. I had better thing to do than watching sweaty people fly around on brooms attempting to throw a ball threw a hope. Like studying. Still, they were my best friends, and I loved them dearly. They just didn't quite comprehend my love to learn at every given opportunity.

I reread the message again, making sure to take note on everything she mention. I might mention it to my Muggle Studies teacher tomorrow.

_Hullo Hermione,_

_I don't mind you asking me about my culture. Um. . . about my culture, as they say there is two sides to the coin. Some Indian cultures are really good ideas, for example, the joint family tradition. Where you live with your grandparents, your father's brother, and his kids. I live in such a family. Even though it can mean many adjustments the love, the care, and fun we can have together is worth it. Somethings are really backward though, but those too is receding, like child marriage. You see, girls of about twelve and thirteen are married to men twice their age for money or just to get married early. This has stopped in all states except a couple of them. In all, Indian Culture now-a-days is really influenced by the western one, gone are the times when something brought from the US would be a novelty because maximum things are available here. Besides that, once girlfriends and boyfriends were uncommon in in India, but now in metro cities, even in small towns, it's common. And, malls, western clothes, multiplexes, and stuff are common now-a-days. Well, that's it. If you wanna ask me anything feel free to._

_Bye,_

That was great. I excitedly emailed her back, asking her permission to show it to my Muggle Studies teacher. She too was a Muggle-born wizard. She emailed me back a few minutes later telling me to go right ahead. I sent her a thank you message and told her I need to go to sleep before the earlier risers in my dorm began to wake up. I was surprised they never awoke in the middle of the night due to the loud clatter of my fingers on the keyboard. She sent me back a short goodnight reply. I once again closed the laptop and set it on my desk. I snuggled into the blankets and fell back asleep after much too long of time for my liking.

"Hermione, wake up." The loud voice shouted in my ear.

"In a few more minutes." I moaned, pulling the covers tighter around me.

"Not in a few more minutes. Classes start in half an hour. You need to eat breakfast." Ginny advised.

At the at the mention of classes starting I jumped out of bed. There was no away in Merlin that I would miss a single class. I haven't yet, I wasn't about to start. I quickly pulled on a plain orange tee shirt and skinny jeans. Ginny chuckled as she watched me run around the room in my haste to not be late. I was exhausted from my late night chats and was stumbling and tripping constantly in my sleepy haze. These chats with Anna were really starting to take their toll on me. In five minutes I was presentable and ready to grab a quick breakfast with Ginny.

"Ready now?" asked an impatient redhead.

"Yup,"

"What is doing this to you, Hermione? You are always tired." Ginny asked, real concern for her best friend coated her words.

"Nothing. Just staying up too late studying I guess." I lied with a shrug of my shoulders.

I hadn't told anyone about Anna yet. For some reason I didn't feel like sharing the one person that truly understood my love to learn with my other Quidditch loving friends. Anna was always there to listen and was on the same intellectual level that I was. I could talk to her for hours on end about any magical and non-magical subject I wanted. She got that I was a nerdy bookworm that lived in the fantasy world of books and knowledge. She was the same. We matched.

"You have bags under your eyes. It must be from the strange new creatures lurking around the castle. I have managed to keep them away with my strawberry necklace. Would you wish me to make you one?" Luna's dreamlike voice floated to me as I sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Um...no thank you, Luna. I'll be fine." I awkwardly declined.

"That's fine. Tell me if you change your mind." Luna said, rising from the bench after one last lick of her spoon and walking out of the Great Hall.

I finished my last piece of toast and downed it with a full glass of Pumpkin Juice. I bid everyone a quick goodbye and dashed out of the Great Hall to my first class, Muggle Studies. When I walked into the classroom I went to the teachers desk. Professor Burbage continued to scratch something down on a piece of parchment before looking up at her.

"Good morning, Miss. Granger. What can I do for you today?" she asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"I have an email from my Muggle-born pen pal from India about her culture. I was wondering if you wanted to read it to the class since we are studying cultures?" I asked shyly.

I was always like this. Shy. Around everyone but a few really close friends. I didn't know how I was even sorted into Gryffindor. How is a shy studious person like me suppose to be brave. It didn't add up. Nevertheless, I was a Gryffindor.

"Yes, Miss Granger. That would be great. Do you have the email with you?" Professor Burbage asked eagerly.

My shyness vanished immediately. "Of course," I answered, "it's on my laptop."

"Great. You get it ready while I start class." she answered.

Starting class usually took her awhile seeing as this class was quite big. Only a few students were taking Muggle Studies. During the Second War we had lost more students than anyone could have expected. At least twenty from each house that wasn't green and silver in color. With all the missing students the classes had been united closer together. All houses could be put in one classroom. This was Headmistress McGonagall's way of uniting us, well, this and the allowance of Muggle devices. We needed to heal. She believed that with all of us in the same classes we would get more of a chance to be with the ones essential to our mourning stage. My process was bury myself so far into my studying that I couldn't feel the pain, or the pain of others around me. It worked, sort of.

I took my sit next to Hogwarts biggest and most popular prankster. Fred Weasley. It was such an inconvenience for me to get him as my partner. For one reason he was a year older and was flirting on the group of girls ahead of us constantly. It didn't bother me that he was flirting with the girls. That was Fred. What bothered me was their insane giggling and disruptive chatter that came from the unruly girls. Not to mention the fact that Fred hardly ever sat still. It was perpetually getting in my way of studying and paying attention to every word the teacher had to say.

I ignored the group of teens as I pulled my laptop out if my bag. I went to my email instantly and opened the message from Anna. Professor Burbage was ready to start now, and the class had quieted down to the point that she could be somewhat heard over their chatter. She motioned me to the front of the class. I give her my laptop and sit back down at my desk. Now people were starting to watch me. Luckily, my long, curly brown hair falls in my face, obscuring my expression. Yet allowing me to see the others around me without them having a clue.

"Good morning class. Hermione has brought us an e-mail from her Muggle-born friend that lives in India. Could anyone tell me what an e-mail is?" Professor Burbage questioned.

The hand of a Ravenclaw girl shot up into the air from the other side of the room. Professor Burbage nodded her head, urging the girl to answer.

"An e-mail is like a letter from an owl, but it is much quicker, and delivered on a computer. Which we learned about last week, during the beginning of the school year." a dream-like voice said.

"That is correct, Miss. Lovegood. As a matter of fact, we did learn about the Muggle device called a computer just last week. Way to pay attention."

Now don't get me wrong, I love all my teacher and respect them, but Professor Burbage treated us like first years. It could get quite annoying. I knew she only did it to encourage the more challenged students, but she would forget to talk like an adult with us more advanced pupils.

"Now, our Hermione has taken the liberty to ask her pen pal if she could tell us about her culture. I will now read it to you. It mentions some interesting topics that you might find educational about the strange customs in some parts of the Muggle word."

"You have a pen pal?" came a voice as soon as Professor Burbage started to read.

"Yes, I do." I answered, turning to see that Fred was watching me.

"Is she hot? What would you rate her on a scale of one to ten? Is she below or above a rating of five? Can I get her digits? I could text her on my new Muggle phone or whatever it's called." he asked with a smirk.

I silently laughed at his attempts to hit on a girl whose name he didn't even know. After a moment of thought I decide to answer at least one of his questions. I had to admit it. I was boring and studious, but that didn't mean I didn't have a sense of humor. I just hid it from others. I don't know why I did this, I just did.

"She is very pretty, Fred. She is over a five rating." I teased, his questions so petty and ho-hum.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Quite down class. I know the thought of thirteen year old even being married is a terrible, but there is nothing we can do about it. It is their culture. The upside is, is that they are laying off those old ways." Professor Burbage informed the corrupted class.

"That is sick that they can marry off little girls to men twice their age. That's just asking for them to be raped." Fred exclaimed.

Professor Burbage told him to use more class appropriate words. Some students just giggled, or sat silently, not bothered by his usage of words.

It made me sort of happy to know that Fred thought that. I would think that most boys his age, especially him, would be think that it was a good way to '_get som_e.' The thought made me sick. There culture was their culture, and I respected that, but this I didn't agree on. It's good that the Indian culture was receding from that type of marriage.

"That was a nice discussion. Thank you, Miss. Granger, for bringing in your friend's e-mail." Professor Burbage thanked me.

"You're welcome. I'm sure she would answer any questions you have." I said, a polite smile playing on my lips.

"That sounds great. Class is dismissed." she said as the be rang across the school grounds.

I strolled out of the class room smiling. Today had put me in a good mood, playful almost. I couldn't differentiate whether it was from the learning environment, or the fact that Fred's questions had been quite amusing. I might just have to tell Anna about them. In fact I would. Wouldn't that be funny to tell Fred that everything he had said I had pasted on to Anna. With that thought I rushed back up to my dorm to email Anna. I had decide it would be entertaining to do something out of the ordinary, at least out of the ordinary for me, the queit bookworm. I was going to prank Fred. The most popular boy in school and all time greatest prankster. Life was about to get interesting.

Author's Note- I am exicted about this story. I feel like I can write it so much better with my first hand exprience with the situation. Most of the reactons are based on the way I or the school jock responded. I hope that I can make Hermione like herself, but she may end up a little OC in this fic. Also, I didn't mean to offend anyone with the part about culture. It's just how I started the prank.


	2. Step One

**Author's Note- Hey, guys. I hope you liked chapter one. When I write this I start laughing so hard because it brings back the memories. lol. I might be going crazy. Without further ado here is your lovely chapter. I think to will laugh at the end.**

Chapter 2- Step One

I awoke after only three hours of sleep. I had stayed up until the dead of night emailing with Anna to figure out the details of today. I was nervous and giddy. I hadn't pulled a prank in...Well, forever. I could hardly wait for the Muggle Studies today, and for the first time in my life it wasn't for the educational experience that had me on the edge of my seat. No, it was the thought of seeing Hogwarts' prankster Fred Weasley. Anna and I had decided that this prank could go far. How far? That I didn't know. What I did know was that this year wasn't going to be the usual read, study, sleep that was my everyday life. This year was going to be full of stifled laughs, exhilaration, and those odd moments where you begin to laugh and no one can tell why, as I said before life was about to get interesting. That was for sure.

I surprised Ginny by being up before anyone else in the Gryffindor dorm today. She was used to forcing me out of bed every morning. If it hadn't been for the fact that I was on such a high from the excitement of the prank I most likely would have passed out already from exhaustion. With all the extra energy this morning I was scaring Ginny. I hustled her around the room to get dressed faster. I had been ready for the last ten minutes and was becoming restless. I wanted to get breakfast over with and make it to Muggle Studies.

"What has you so hyper this morning, Hermione? It's creepy." The redheaded girl questioned.

"Nothing," I said hurriedly. "Let's get down for breakfast. I'm famished."

"Me too." She replied looking at me suspiciously.

We meet up with Harry and Ron downstairs, and walked to the Great Hall with them. We sat down at the table in our usual spots. The others instantly fell into a Quidditch conversation with Angelina Johnson. I sat quietly in my own thoughts, pretending to be interested in their talk. I didn't notice that my thoughts had started wondering to Fred that much until I busted up laughing. Shocking the other, but myself more than anyone I think. Where did that come from?

"Gosh, Hermione, what's so funny?" Harry asked.

I stumbled with my words, trying helplessly to come up with an excuse. I wouldn't think of anything, and there was no way I was telling them the truth. I could just see how that would go. _'I was simply laughing at my own thoughts. I'm about to pull the biggest prank to ever be played on one of the twins in a few minutes.' _That would go perfectly smooth like they would even believe me. Before I could actually say something to weave myself out of this situation a voice spoke up.

"Is that the serious bookworm Granger laughing. I have to know what joke is good enough to make Hermione laugh."

I looked up as the owner of the familiar voice squeezed into the seat beside me. It was Fred himself. At the sight of him I couldn't help but giggle. I must be going mad. The prank hasn't even started and I was laughing at seemingly nothing. People were bound to be calling me insane by the end of the year. Snapping myself out of my thoughts I sucked in a shaky breath, controlling my endless giggles.

"So Granger, what's got you in such a happy mood? Did you finally get laid? I bet that's it, but that only leaves one question. Who did you lay? It couldn't have been Ron because he is ugly and has bad taste in women." Fred teased.

I couldn't help but giggle at his joke through by blush. I had a sense of humour. I have always loved the twins and their amusing jokes. I only keep it to myself. What would my friends think if they knew that their plain and bookish friend laughed at the Weasley twins' jokes? That she found most any joke funny and even had a particular liking for those slightly perverted ones. That I understood what they thought to be jokes only they knew how to laugh at.

"It's nothing really." I said, standing up from my seat next to Fred. "I gotta get to class now. See you guys later."

I speed walk to my first class. I sat down at by the empty seat that was Fred's. I was starting to panic now. I was beyond nervous. Fred was a popular person. He didn't associate with people as low as me. It's not how school worked. How life worked. I was smart enough to know that. That's another thing that made me unique compared to the other girls. They all had crushes on Hogwarts' prankster and his brother George, but I didn't. They were delusional. Half of them were trash that everyone talked about behind their back. Even if they weren't trash they weren't what looked like to be either of the twins' type. They didn't have a chance, so why try. I sure as heck didn't. It didn't take a genius to understand the difference in status and looks. You had to be pretty for the popular boys to like you, and you had to be popular already. Both something I wasn't. It was pointless for the girls to fan over Fred and George. I laughed at their hideous attempts to get something they wouldn't get. Sure Fred was gorgeous, but why waste our time at getting him, knowing you won't get it...

To calm myself down I read through my old e-mails with Anna from last night on my Kindle Fire. It was the most convenient thing, small enough to carry around everywhere. Plus, I could check my email no matter where I was. I flipped from page to page with the slide of my finger. I looked at the time. It was only nine o'clock. Early enough that I could email Anna quickly. It was around eight o'clock at night there. She should be up.

_Hey,_

_Class is about to start. I will tell Fred in only a few minutes. I'm panicking. What if he is mean or laughs at me? It doesn't matter I guess. I am still going to go ahead as planned. I'll tell you everything later about what happened. Here he comes._

_Bye._

I hit the send button just as Fred's chair scraped across the floor, signalling that he was now sitting beside me. I felt a wave of nervousness and excitement churn by stomach. I was about to go back on my word to Anna and not say anything. I didn't know how to start the conversation. I usually just ignored Fred the best I could during class. I didn't have a clue on how to talk to him. My stomach jumped into my throat as his voice whispered into my ear, tickling my neck.

"Are you emailing my girlfriend?"

"What...who's your girlfriend?" I managed to choke out.

"That girl from India... She's my girlfriend."

"You're delusional, Fred. Though, I did tell her about the questions you asked yesterday."

Thank Merlin the boy started the conversation. I felt my nerves release, leaving me in a high again. I smirked as I saw his expression change from seductive playfulness to utter shock. I was raked with laughter in my head. His expression was priceless. Who would have thought I, Hermione Granger, could leave Fred Weasley shocked.

"You what?" he screamed.

I was unable to contain my laughter now. I was shaking with laughter I had to grip the edge of the table to stay upright. This was already a better reaction than I would have imagined from him.

"What did you say?"

"I told her you were curious and had some questions. Then I let her answer them."

"Seriously?"

"Yup," I said smiling more than I had in forever.

"And?"

"Well, she is seventeen like me. She is quite pretty. Oh, and you can't have her digits, Fred."

_Did I just get a thrill from saying his name? _No! I must not have. There was no reason for me to; I didn't like Fred. Besides, I was in a perfectly good relationship with Ron. Okay, not particularly perfect. I loved him, but it was more like a friend. There were no sparks between us anymore. He never said, "I love you," and I never said it back. It had been a whole month since we had kissed, and even longer since we have gone on a date. I wanted to end things, I just didn't know how.

"What are we talking about over here?" George said, sauntering over to our desk, leaning his elbows on the table and staring between us.

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze that flickered back and forth.

"My girlfriend from India, she's Hermione's friend." Fred said in his usual jubilant tone.

"Hey! Mate, we are twins why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because my friend isn't his real girlfriend, it's his self proclaimed girlfriend." I answered.

"What's her name?" George asked me this time.

"I don't know, but she is super hot and I have been dating her for a day." Fred grinned.

"Anna Chatterjee," I said when Fred was finished. "And yes, she is very pretty according to her boyfriend, which by the way isn't you"

"Whatever! She is my girlfriend."

"Hmm...sure."

"George Weasley, get in your seat this instant!" Professor Burbage snapped.

Fred laughed and I giggle under my breath, but it wasn't because of George getting hollered at though. It was because step one of the prank had succeeded. It was going to work as long as tomorrow went right. I was practically bouncing on the edge of my seat for the rest of class. Every time I looked at Fred from the corner of my eye I would have to stifle laughter that came in insane amounts. More than once I was unable to hold it in, and all heads would turn to stare, causing me to blush. Let the crazy moments come. As long as I was having this much fun I didn't care if they thought I was crazy for laughing at nothing in their eyes. If only they knew. Oh, how I would be dead. This caused me to smirk.

*Scene Break*

Back in the Gryffindor common room I sit curled up in a plush red armchair. My hair is pulled back in a messy bun and my laptop sits haphazardly on my lap. It's one o'clock and I am alone in the empty common room. The fire is crackling, warming and lighting up the room. My fingers flash furiously across the keyboard has I type up the email that will tell Anna every detail of what happened earlier today. I chuckle softly when I get to a particularly good spot. I was still haven't stopped smiling. _Why was I still grinning like an idiot? It's just a prank._It made no sense, but I liked it. I was having fun. "What are you giggling about?"

I snapped my glaze up to see Fred leaning against the frame of the boy's dorm doorway, scratching the back of his neck. A smirk was plastered on his sleepy face. He was wearing a blue tee-shirt and boxer briefs. I averted my gaze to hide my blush.

"Just...something Anna said."

"You are talking to my girlfriend?"

"She isn't your girlfriend."

"Yes she is."

"No she isn't."

"She can't resist my abs. I mean look. Tell me that you can't either." he said, lifting his shirt up to reveal a very lean and toned set of abs.

There was no denying that he did have a nice body. Maybe Quidditch wasn't such rubbish. No! Snap out of it. I am not going to fan over Fred like those other ridiculous little girls. Not to mention it was wrong for me to think those thoughts about my boyfriend's older brother. "You are delusional." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I think you said that already."

"It's true. That's why I say it." I said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed if you must know, Mr. Nosy."

"Tell my girlfriend, Anna, I said goodnight then."

_Did he say everything with a seductive smirk? _I thought that was Malfoy's thing_._ "Okay."

"Good night, Hermione." Fred said as I climbed the stairs to girl's dorms.

"Good night, Fred."

With that I disappeared up the stairs. I typed up one more quick e-mail to Anna telling her about my late night encounter with Fred. I fumbled in the darkness to find my iPod. I turned it on and attempted to fall asleep. My attempt failed hopelessly. My mind was racing with thoughts of today. I felt myself smile in the darkness. If anyone would have came in they would have seen four sleeping girls and one smiling girl staring at the ceiling with a lost expression, bobbing her head to the music they couldn't hear. This comical thought made me laugh yet again. I was sure to wake up some girls now. I quickly cast a silencing charm around my bed. I felt it come in waves, the unstoppable laughter. Where was it coming from? This wasn't me. Why couldn't I stop laughing? I truly was going crazy.

"Might as well have fun while I'm at it." I whispered into the night with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

**Author's Note- Hello, human/any other alien creature. How did you like it? Put your answer in a review. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Ummm...that's all I think. I feel like I forget everything I am suppose to put in a AN. Do you guys do that?**


	3. Step Two

AUthor's Note- So I forgot to mention that for this story we are going to pretend that Professor Burbage isn't dead like in the actual books. Sorry for Hermione's OCC-ness. It shouldn't be as bad later on in the story. Still, this is Hermione pranking Fred, there is bound to be some OCC-ness.

PRANK PRANK PRANK PRANK PRANK PRANK PRANK

Was it possible for me to be even more hyper than the day before? Apparently it was, because I was practically bouncing off the walls. I was starting to creep myself out. I wasn't me. I was supposed to be quiet and reading right then. Instead I was sitting at the Gryffindor table fighting back laughter from just seeing Fred. Yes, the sight of his face set me off. It was uncanny how much this prank was messing with me when step two hadn't even taken place yet. I mean, step two is what determines how far this is going to go. How long I can keep up the charade. I could see Ron and Harry glance at me with confused expressions. I just smiled and turned away. They might as well get adjusted to my abnormality that was sure to follow this prank. How was I to expect to stay sane Hermione Granger when I was doing such an irregular thing? Well, at least irregular for me. Other students played pranks on each other all the time. It was a Hogwarts pastime.

"You are acting quite strange lately, Hermione. Is it the Nargles? You seem to have a lot of them today." The blond sitting in front of me was licking her pudding off a spoon with her head cocked sideways. Her usual strawberry necklace and radish earrings sent off a perfume like no other. Maybe that is why people steered clear of her, or maybe it was just the uncomfortable feeling of being around someone that was constantly happy. I didn't mind her much, but everyone else did. That is, except for the twins. For some unknown reason they had taken a liking to her foreign essence.

"I have a secret, Luna. A very exciting secret," I whispered so that no one else could overhear.

"All of us have secrets. They are what make up the world. We become one by sharing them."

"Would you like me to share my secret with you? I don't think you would tell."

"Lovegoods never tell another shared secret."

"Follow me. We only have a little bit of time before class."

Luna didn't reply, but stood up. I did the same and led us out onto the school grounds. It was early, and the morning sun was glistening on the surface of the Black Lake like diamonds. The water rippled in the light breeze. We took a seat on a flat rock of the shore. I turned to her, and taking a deep breath, I started.

"I have a plan to prank Fred Weasley. It's going to last a long time if today works out. Will you help me? I'm going to need help from somebody that actually lives here."

"I will help if you explain the whole thing. It seems thrilling. You pulling a prank on the school prankster."

"I know it is weird. Now let's start from the beginning."

"Okay," she said, her large green orbs watching me.

"Well, you know how I let Professor Burbage read that e-mail from my pen pal Anna?"

She nodded, and I continued on.

"When she was reading the e-mail, Fred began to bombard me with questions about Anna. Asking things like if she was hot or her number and things. He was hitting on her before he had her name. So I entertained him by telling him that I told Anna about all the things he asked, which I did. Then he started calling Anna his girlfriend. I told him he was delusional, and that she had a boyfriend. She actually doesn't, but that comes in on step two of this prank. Which is going to take place in class today if I have the nerve to do it."

"You already have me hooked. This is definitely going to be humorous. You will have to tell me everything."

"Good, and this will be. Just the idea of the prank makes me start laughing. It's scary how much this prank is already changed me."

"It's not a bad transition, though. We need more humor around here. After the war everyone hasn't been quite the same. We all need this kind of thing."

"Yeah, I think we do. Even if not everyone can know about the prank. We will still have the joy of it."

"Exactly. Know tell me what is going to happen in class today."

"I am going to tell Fred that-"

I was cut off by the alarming sound of the bell ringing, signaling that class would be starting in ten minutes. How had I let the time slip away?

"Hurry, I need to get to class before Fred!" I yell, jumping up and running towards the castle.

I could hear Luna's feet pounding against the stone floor as we broke through the door. As we passed students in the hall they stopped to watch us run. I didn't care though. I was not going to miss my chance to pull this prank.

"Good luck," Luna whispered right before we went into class.

I threw my bag down on the table we share. I fumbled around in it until I found my Kindle. I got on there I went to my e-mail. It had the script Anna and I had written for today. It was good enough for me to start the prank out with. As I finished reading the last line Fred sat down beside me, sprawling his long legs and taking up all the room under the desk for my legs, probably why I always had to sit sideways.

"You e-maling my girlfriend?" Fred jokes with a wink.

"As a matter of fact I am."

"You e-mailing that girl again?" said a voice.

I glanced up from the screen to see that George was back just like yesterday. Wow, great minds think alike. Not. It just goes show that Fred and George are both dumb by asking the same question. _Enough with that, Hermione. It's time to do this. _I mentally slapped myself. I need to focus. I was either going to give up and forget about it, or I was going to start laughing again.

"Yeah, oh, and Fred she has a question for you."

"If she is asking permission to see my abs, tell her I don't give abs on the first week."

"Really, because you showed me your abs last night. And no, that wasn't her question."

"That was to make a point last night. Nothing more."

"You sure about that?" I teased.

"Quite. Now what is her question?"

"She wants to know if you have an actual girlfriend."

I froze waiting for the taunting to come. He probably thought that I was asking because I liked him. This was going to be awkward. I would have to spend the rest of the year sitting next to him while he believes I have a crush on him. All my worries were wiped away by his reaction.

"Hell yes! She totally wants me." he yells.

"Go! Go! Go!" George whoops.

The twins began to pound each other on the back and yell in that strange brotherly way. They're laughing so hard, and Fred's deep dimples are showing more than ever before. I laughed along with them. Step two was almost complete. We were lucky that Professor Burbage wasn't in the room. We all would have ended up with detention right then. The other students were watching us, trying desperately to figure out what got the boys so rambunctious. In the back of the class one blond girl sat quietly holding her hand to her face, covering up the snickers that flowed from her lips. Her eyes danced with amusement, and so did mine. When the boys quieted down enough for me to talk I explained the rest of the prank. If only Fred knew what he was getting himself into. He would be so. . .

"Okay, so Anna broke up with her boyfriend because he was jealous of the other guys looking at her. She is single now and wants to know if you are interested."

"Sur-" Fred began.

"He needs to see a picture of her first." George cut in.

"I'll get you a picture." I say immediately.

It was going to take a little bit to work out that situation, but we could solve it. There was no way in Merlin that a picture was going to stop me from finishing this prank. Luna and Anna would be able to help me find a good enough picture by tomorrow.

"Wicked," they both said.

"So you'll date her if she is pretty enough?"

"Yeah, but she could be blind for all I know."

My mind was racing a mile a minute with thoughts as the boys began to list of reasons that she could be imperfect. It was prejudice, but it doesn't matter really. This was just a prank. We could make her as perfect as Fred wanted her to be.

"Hey, does she have one of those Facehook things that Muggles use? I do."

"Facebook you mean? And I don't know. I can have her make one, though."

"Sweet."

Thank you, Fred. That was the best idea ever. Anna and I can make a Facebook for her. Both of us will have the account information; that way either one of us can get on and talk with him. We can make up everything about her. This was definitely going to pull the prank out longer. I can't wait for him to go bragging to the school that he is dating some hot chick from India. I was going to get some laughs out of this. Okay, a lot of laughs. Before we could continue the talk Professor Burbage strolled in. She started class in her normal way by hollering at the Weasley twins to be quiet. When she said Fred's name I started laughing. I had to bite my lip for the rest of class just to contain my laughter. When the bell finally dismissed us, I grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her down the corridor with me. I found us and empty classroom. Inside I cast a quick silencing charm. Now was not the time to be overheard.

Luna looked at me, and I looked at her. It lasted about two seconds before we were both doubled over in laughter. I was happy to be sharing my prank with someone. I would have gone insane without some else being there. I could just image what people would think if they had caught me by myself laughing the living daylights off alone. At least with Luna here if someone comes in it wouldn't be as bad.

When the fit of laughter had let up we stayed in the desolated classroom. We both had a free hour so we spent the time searching my laptop for a picture that would meet Fred's standards. After an hour we found one that would work. We just need to approve it with Anna. Then we could start making the Facebook account next. "This picture is lovely." Luna sighed.

"Yes, I think that it's going win over, Fred."

"Yes, now I am having a craving for pudding."

"Strange...lets go eat."

*scene break*

Back in the common room that night I sent Anna the picture. She approved it and we began to discuss the topic of the Facebook account. We need to know all the details so I suggested that we base them off of ourselves and only change minor things to Fred's liking. That way we could remember everything with less chance of slipping up and Fred uncovering our secret.

Once we had all the details planned out for the Facebook we just chatted about how our lives were going. That lasted for a little bit, but the conversation was once again drawn back to Fred. This time it was Anna asking for a description of him. I told her that I would write an e-mail tomorrow with a physical and personality description of him. I need to watch him more closely to see his behavior because if I was honest I knew nothing about Fred. Yeah, he was one of my best friends brothers, but I didn't know him well. I knew he liked pranks and was arrogant sometimes. That he was a player. That was all. I really need to understand him more if I was going to pull this off. Which I was going to do. This prank will be the highlight of my last year. Who gives a damn about all the tests. I can pass them in a blink of the eye. I didn't need to study. I needed to lighten up, and I was going to do just that.

Author's Note- Hope you liked. Again I am have forgotten everything I need to say. Review. Follow. Favorite. I got a sleepover tonight. Party time sluts. (sorry for the language)


	4. Spill My Lovelies

Author's NOte-Hi guys. Now things are going to start happening after this chapter. Just one problem. I am not going to be updating for a couple of weeks. I am so, so, so, so sorry. Life just got really busy. I literally spend three to four hours at home awake and my seven or eight when I am sleep. I will be spending my life at school. It will be to hard for me to update even on a weekly bases. So, I will stop posting chapters for awhile. I will try to finish the story in my free time so that when life opens back up April I will be able to post it all. This really sucks for me to do this to you. Again I am sorry. I WILL BE FINISHING THE STORY THOUGH. I just wanted to warn you. Now, sit back and enjoy.

PRANK PRANK PRANK PRANK PRANK

Chapter 4- Spill My Lovelies

The next morning, everything was ready to go. I had downloaded the picture onto my Kindle so that I could show Fred and George. I was sure that the picture would succeed. It was of a beautiful young woman in a pink traditional Indian dress. She had long black hair that flowed to her waist. Her smile was perfect, and she was going to win over Fred without a doubt. In the Great Hall, I sat by Luna. She was smiling more than she usually did, which added to my giddiness. She raised an eyebrow at me when I sat down, silently asking if I was set to do this. I gave her the smallest of nods because Ginny was now watching us. Hopefully she wasn't about to get suspicious. Merlin knows she was nosy, but we all loved her anyway.

To ease the tension around the table with Ginny, I slip into a conversation with Harry and Ron. Of course, because it was them, it was about Quidditch again. It's they ever talk about. Apparently there was going to be a game on Saturday; first game of the season; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The way Harry and Ron spoke of the match made it sound like it was going to be some epic battle between to countries that had been on the verge of war for the last century. Which, to be honest, was exactly what the hostility between the two Hogwarts' houses was like. We fought like it was a war. Even after the actual war, people still didn't approve of the Slytherins. Most of us thought of them as Death Eaters. I had to admit that even I didn't change my opinion of them very much. Yes, there had been a few Slytherins that had changed, and it was evident that they had. The ones that did were nice to all houses, no longer bullied first years, and stood up against the Slytherins that hadn't changed.

"Hermione, are you coming to this game? Please, pretty please with a cherry on top," Ron begged.

"I'll think about it."

I hadn't been to a game since our first year. I was lying to myself when I had said I didn't get why people enjoyed Quidditch. If I was going to be truthful, I did like Quidditch. In fact, I loved it. Not playing, but watching. I knew all the plays, but I was terrified of heights so I stayed away from the game. If Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred and George knew that I enjoyed the game they would have tried to force me into playing, and I couldn't stand the thought of that. I was literally scared out of my wits of flying. I didn't want to hear the laughter of my friends when they found out. Sure, they were nice and loving, and it would have just been light teasing, but it was just easier to avoid the whole situation by not involving myself in Quidditch at all.

"Great, Mione. We would love to have you at the game," Harry says.

"Yup," I hum.

I go back to eating my breakfast of eggs and toast. Within minutes, I am done eating. I gather my bag from the floor, wave goodbye, and walk out of the Great Hall. I make it about ten steps before an arm is tugging at my sleeve, dragging me into an empty room. I turn around to snap at whoever it is, but stop when I see that it is just Ginny. _Shit!_

I take in a deep breath before sighing, "Yes?"

"What was that back there? You're up to something, Hermione. I can tell. It's why you haven't been sleeping. You've been acting weird lately. These past few days there has been a glint of amusement in your eyes. It's different, but I like it. It makes you appear so much more alive. What is making you happy, Hermione? Is it a guy? Surely Ron hasn't done something to make you this cheerful. I love Ron, but boy can he be an arse of a boyfriend." Ginny said all in one gush, changing her tone of voice in every sentence, demanding to be buoyant to distaste.

"It's nothing. I am fine, and you're right; it isn't Ron," I say, hoping she will leave the subject at that.

No such luck.

"First off, Hermione, you are a terrible liar. Second off, tell me what this is about, or I will find out on my own."

Bad liar, as if. If I was so bad at lying I wouldn't be able to trick Fred into believing he was dating a girl from India. I was half an hour away from achieving victory. By victory I mean setting Fred up with an imaginary, yet not imaginary, girl. I could definitely lie. Just not to Ginny.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. "I'll tell you...if you promise to keep it a secret."

"I'm your best friend. Of course I will keep it a secret. Now spill your heart out."

"I don't feel like spilling my heart out, Gin. I might die if I do that, but I will tell you what is going on."

"Good," she nods, grinning like a fool.

Let's just see if she can stop grinning after I tell her just exactly what I have up my sleeve.

"I'm pranking your brother."

"Ron...why?"

"No, Fred."

"What!"

"Um...yeah."

"What possessed you to do that, and how?"

"I have no idea why I am doing this other than I feel like it. I'm tired of being a boring bookworm. This is my last year to live and be free as a teenager before I am going to be thrown into real life. I don't want to waste away the year hidden behind a book."

"Oh...that's...well...um...brilliant, Hermione."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, you need to be a teenager for once. If messing with my older brother is how you are going to do it, fine. Now just tell me, how do you plan on pranking the most popular, not to mention greatest prankster, of Hogwarts?"

"I have a pen pal from India named Anna. She sent me an email, and I let Professor Burbage read it to our Muggle Studies class. That's when Fred started asking all these stupid questions about Anna. He wanted to know if she was hot, and if he could have her 'digits.'"

"That's so Fred. Hitting on a chick before he even sees her," Ginny was already unable to stop grinning.

"I know," I nodded.

"Okay, so go on. How does this play in with pranking him?"

"I am go-" I was cut off by the squeal that erupted from Ginny's direction.

"You're going to make Fred think he is dating Anna!"

"Gosh, Gin, you are good. No wonder you always know every single piece of gossip going around this school. You guess it, and you're correct every time. I hate that, but I had a strange unexplainable respect towards you because of it."

"Thank you," she giggled proudly.

I laughed, causing her to laugh louder. Wow, I had been a nonstop laughing machine for the past three days. I loved it. Maybe that was why the twins laughed so much. It put you in such a high, everything was light and feathery, and nothing could make you sad when you laughed this much. It truly was its own magic.

"Time to tell me everything that has already happened."

I told her everything, just like she asked. I told her about Fred's reactions, my crazy late night laughter, Anna, how Luna was in on it. When I was done explaining everything she asked to see the picture we had picked. She approved. We left the classroom in a fit of silent laughter. Luckily no one was around. I waved her goodbye and rushed off to Muggle Studies. Nobody was in the room besides George and a few third year Ravenclaws. When George noticed me he strided over to my table.

"Bet you didn't get that picture."

"Doubting my abilities, George? Well, you're wrong. I got it," I say this all with a smirk that could rival Malfoy's.

"No way! Let me see it. Is she hot?"

I just laugh and take my Kindle out of my bag. I scroll through the carousel of apps until I get to my photos. I tap the screen, and the picture we had picked out pops up. I hand over the Kindle to George. I watch in utter amusement as his jaw drops.

"Ohhh," he exclaims, drawing out the word. "She is bloody hot. Fred has got to see this."

A second later my Kindle has found its way back into my hands, and my hands have found themselves in George's as he pulls me out into the hall. The corridor is now very crowded; student are making their way to classes that are about to start. With my short demeanor I cannot see over the sea of heads to find Fred. George pulls me in another direction. I stumble after him and end up bumping into someone. I look up to apologize to whoever it is. To my surprise it is Fred Weasley himself. How I missed him with his height I don't know. I had always known that he was tall, but he was literally a foot taller than everyone around. I didn't even reach his shoulder. _Wow!_

"I'm sorry, Fred," I say while taking a step back.

"Fred, you gotta see this chick. She is so hot," George draws out the word 'so,' and pushes me towards Fred.

I blush because of how close we are standing. Fred has his arm around my waist to catch be from falling back. He looks down at me, and I am lost in his crystal blue eyes. After a second I snap out of it. I have a boyfriend. I shouldn't be losing myself in another guys' eyes, much less those of my boyfriend's older brother. I direct my gaze to just past us where I can see Lee Jordan. I risk another glance at Fred. He is still staring into my chocolate brown eyes. I blush an even deeper shade of pink. We are abruptly thrown apart when someone in the corridor jostles into us.

Still blushing, I nevertheless hand him the Kindle. Fred studies the picture with his jaw dropped open in shock. _Who would've known that pretty women could do this to men? _Life was about as hilarious as it could get right now. His face was priceless. I had never seen, much less heard of a speechless Weasley twin. Yet here one was, standing right before my laughing eyes. Fred's jaw opened and closed as he fumbled to find words. I mentally thrust my fist into the air in silent victory. There was no way he could say no to dating her. I had won.

"Lee, get over here. You have to see this chick. She's Hermione's pen pal."

Fred drags us into the classroom. He takes the Kindle to his desk and stares at the girl in the picture. A signature Weasley grin is forming on his face. I am giggling like crazy at our desk. Fred has me show off the picture to the other boys in the class. A group of ten boys surround me and Fred, gaping at the picture. Someone in the crowd asks if she is a model. I brush off the question as if I didn't hear it. No need to endeavor into the details.

"So, Fred, will you be her boyfriend?"

"Let me see the picture of her again."

I chuckle and hand the Kindle back to him.

"Does she have a Facebook yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, she has to make one."

"But you'll date her if she does?"

"Sure," he shrugs, running a hand through his long red hair.

"Great." I smile pleasantly at them, but in my mind I am smirking in a very evil Slytherin way.

"Can I see the picture again, Hermione?"

"Sure thing," I say, passing the Kindle back to him.

"Fred Weasley, stop staring at the picture of the Indian girl," Professor Burbage snapped from behind us.

I jumped. She wasn't even being cruel. You could hear it in her tone that she was just joking around. Honestly though, I got her point. Fred was obsessing over this picture like I was obsessing over this prank.

"But she wants to be my girlfriend," Fred whined to her.

"No, she wants to be my girlfriend because it is clear to all eyes that I am the better looking twin," George piped up, popping up from behind Fred.

Professor Burbage turned to me. I panicked. This was the end of the prank. She was going to bust me. She knew it was all a hoax. How do I get out of this? I had never been more scared in my life. Well, I guess I had during the war, but this was a different kind of terror. This wasn't the fear of dying at any given moment, or losing one of my loved ones in a blink of the eye. No. This was the fear of losing the giddiness and excitement I hadn't felt in years. I wanted to hold onto it so bad. Please turn away, I silently begged the professor.

"You said that I could tell Anna anything, right?"

"Yes, I believe so," I said, a blush flushing my cheeks.

"Run, run, run. She better run as far as she can if George wants her."

I laugh in both relief and amusement. This was why Professor Burbage was my favorite teacher. She was strict, didn't take shit from anyone, and she had a great sense of humor. Around me the class erupted in laughter. One laugh stood out among the others. Luna's. Her laughter that resembled bells chiming could be heard the loudest over all the others. Of course she was the only one in the room that knew what was truly happening. I sent her a wink before sinking into my chair.

I was grinning for the rest of class. I tired with all my might to stop, but I couldn't do it for anything. Every time I failed to it sent around wave of laughter my way. I turned around in my chair to avoid Fred's gaze. I couldn't stand to look at him. If I did I knew I wouldn't be able to contain my laughter as the silent one that it was now. No, I would be cackling like crazy in the middle of class. Though a few students knew what I was up to, I wasn't about to let others know that something was wrong by acting like a madman. So I stayed as quiet as I could manage for the rest of hour.

When the bell rang I was the first out, along with Luna. We found Ginny waiting in the corridor for us. She pulled us into the empty classroom that Luna and I had been in yesterday. We all looked at each other with smirks, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Spill my lovelies."

PRANK PRANK PRANK PRANK

Author's Note- So just to make it even more clear I will be finishing this story. It just will be awhile before I update. Still follow, and favorite, and review, and maybe even suggested it to people. If you absolutly want another chapter and you can't take it any longer- IT'S SNOWING! IT'S SNOWING! -sorry about that I just got really excited. ANyway if you ccan't wait any longer PM me, and I can try to update again. Other than that it will be awhile. I am not joking when I say I live at home for about 4 waking hours. Love you guys. Update in a few weeks hopefully.


End file.
